La union de la sangre
by Ivy Sleep
Summary: Cuando un Uchiha sufre o desespera por la pérdida de su amor, un chakra especial surge en el interior de su cerebro afectando a sus nervios ópticos,; de ahí el 'ojo que refleja los sentimientos' o lo que llamamos Sharingan. (incesto SS Universo Ninja)


_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ESTE FICT ES MIO DE MI PROPIEDAD COMO SAKURA PARA SEXY UCHIHA SASUKE.**_

 _ **Si bien existen cambios, y este es uno de ellos, disfruten de mi humilde lectura, espero que les agrade la idea tanto como a mi :3**_

 _ **Espero que algun dia mi escritura pueda mejorar C:**_

1..El clan

Iba a lo mas que sus cortas piernas le permitían, sentía el latido frenético golpear su caja torácica, la lluvia se estrellaba fuertemente contra su pequeño cuerpo.

Era demasiado tarde, y no podía culpar a Tsunade-obasan por su retardo, sabia de ante mano que sonaría tonto y olería a escusa.

Mas exhausta de lo que creía se refugio en la caja que servía de transporte para los jugosos tomates de su oniichan unas calles debajo de el dominio de el clan.

 _Un buen líder se hace responsable de sus obligaciones..._

Pero no era líder y dudaba que algún día fuera a hacerlo, quizás y solo quizás Oba-san si hubiera tenido la culpa, después de todo esa mujer solía mostrarte nuevas técnicas para impresionar al clan, aun si estos seguían viéndole con repulsión.

Las lagrimas le impedían ver el caos tras el manto de lluvia que se formaba a su alrededor no podía dejar que fluyeran libremente sin embargo al observar su precioso kimono azul no pudo evitar que un par se le escapara, estaba completamente estropeado debido a la lluvia y a los trozos de tomate que colgaban de el y de su larga cabellera.

-Imoto-baka

Sus grandes ojos esmeralda observaron a la persona frente a ella con sorpresa, ahí estaba el sosteniendo un paraguas inclinado hacia ella con esa sonrisas que solo a pocos otorga, sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando levemente.

-¡Oniisan!

Mas tranquilo de lo que hubiera demostrado se enderezo con su pequeña hermana en brazos, si bien al pasar de las horas y que esta no apareciera por ningún lado para darle la bienvenida lo desespero un poco, su hermana era puntual a la hora de su llegada, no existía ningún solo día o noche que no lo hubiera hecho, inclusive lo había sorprendido tras largas misiones en donde la madrugada era presente al momento de su entrada al clan.

Tratando de ser lo mas delicado posible emprendió rumbo empezando a saltar los tejados, si bien ahora tenia que ver por la salud de su pequeña.

-Oniisan… - Sus leves sollozos eran amortiguados por el golpeteo de la lluvia- Como sabias que…- pronuncio después de una breve pausa aun hipando y haciendo referencia a su situación.

El solo Sonrio conmovido por su estado – Basto el no recibirme – Y si algo caracterizaba a su Imoto era eso, observo de reojo su estado, sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas y sus hermosas gemas jades acuosas.

-Oka-san lo intuyo de igual forma y venos aquí ahora

-Itachi-nii arigatuo

-¡Sakura, Itachi!

-Oka-chan…

Una pelinegra de piel de porcelana y rasgos perfectos corre bajo la lluvia cubriéndose con un pequeño paraguas hacia donde ellos se encontraban, de un ágil movimiento el pelinegro cae frente a ella sosteniéndola con el mismo brazo donde lleva como koala a su pequeña hermana.

-¡Kami! Pero si Sasuke podría devorarte si te viera.

Luchando con la sonrisa que tira de sus labios Mikoto no hace mas que observar con amor a sus dos hijos, esta orgullosa de la forma en la que Fugaku y ella los han criado, si bien Sakura y Sasuke son algo malhumorados con personas ajenas a ellos son tan unidos que le causa cierto sentimiento de calidez cuando los observa.

Velozmente saltando de tejado en tejado logran divisar la mansión principal del patriarca Uchiha

-Fugaku-kun posiblemente de un grito al verte Sakura-chan

La pelirosa Sonrio apenada a su madre escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

-Okas-san… debería haberse resguardado como oto-san pidió.

-Itachi-kun deja de decir tonterías con ese semblante tan serio ya te pareces a Fugaku

Itachi se permitió observar el amor y cuidado que su Ka-san otorgaba a su Imoto, si bien Mikoto Uchiha jamás demostraba algo mas que indiferencia fuera de su circulo intimo, siendo la matriarca era su deber otorgar cierta frialdad y rudeza ante posibles amenazas, aun en su puesto Ambu que debido a petición del clan había logrado abandonar, Mikoto era una mujer fuerte e independiente con tres hijos siendo Sakura la menor mantenía una figura de adolescente que cautivaba a mas de un shinobi.

-Oka-san… onii-chan…

La pequeña Sakura contenía sus lagrimas con toda la fuerza que podía, ella podría ser tan dura como quisiera, tan indiferente y fría como lo era su clan pero al tratarse de el, justamente siendo el la fuente de su tristeza, no lograba hacer aun lado sus sentimientos.

-Sasuke-kun dio aviso a tu padre de tu paradero Sakura-chan

Un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus verdes gemas, itachi la sostuvo mas fuerte contra su pecho siendo consiente de lo que habría ocurrido entre ellos.

La poderosa mansión Uchiha se alzaba ante ellos, fuera podía ver a un chico no mas que unos centímetros mayor que la pequeña pelirosa, sus ojos negros miraban inquietos a todas direcciones su ceño levemente fruncido en un rostro hermoso le daban un aire preocupado a vista de los que lo conocían.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Una mota rosada paso velozmente hasta el haciéndolo caer de espaldas, aun sorprendido no se atrevió a responder ante el efusivo abrazo que esta le brindaba- Gomenasai Sasuke-kun…

Observo el estado en el que se encontraba, su kimono mojado rasgado y sucio su cabello rosa suelto y con trozos de tomates… tomates…

-Sakura…

-¡Oniichan!

Una mueca se dibujo en su pálido rostro, siendo el único observador un pelinegro de ojeras marcadas.

 _Sasuke…_

 _ **Esperoy les haya guatado o picado la curiosidad ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
